Mi niño
by AsUmI
Summary: Un triste songfic de los sentimientos de una digielegida sobre un doloroso acontecimiento que marco su vida...


**Disclaimer****:**

**Los derechos de autor de digimon no son míos son de la toei animation, y la canción mi niño pertenece a Myriam Montemayor…**

**Un songfic triste de unos personajes líndisimos…**

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**"MI NIÑO"**

_Mi corazón te canta_

_Esta canción mi niño_

_Para arrullar tú sueño_

_Ahora que estás dormido._

**Aquí me tienes nuevamente, se que quizas creas que exagero al venir a diario, pero es sólo que no me hago a la idea de que ya no estas en casa conmigo, sé que suena como si yo fuera una cursi, creo que lo soy, una niña pequeña aún, y eso que ya tengo 24, pero es imposible portarme madura cuando se trata de ti, nunca he podido, siento que me falta tu protección y tu presencia, y es verdad que todos dicen que siempre estás conmigo, pero es que simplemente el sentirte me hace llorar, añorar tus constantes consejos y tus celos de siempre, estaba tan acostumbrada a ti. Un día mamá me dijo que tendrías que irte lejos de casa y tendría que acostumbrarme a estar sin ti, ella se refería a otra cosa, creo que sus palabras no eran para lo que vivimos, la cosa más dura que he pasado hasta ahora, más dura que separarme de los digimons, o más dura que descubrir que no era capaz de amar a mi amigo, fue horrible que te durmieras ese día en el hospital, fue horrible…**

_¿Te acuerdas del ayer?_

_Ay, cómo reímos,_

_Con ella a tu lado,_

_Siempre contigo._

**Justo hoy por la mañana miraba las fotos de mi niñez, toda la pandilla de niños elegidos, si que nos divertíamos jugando horas y horas, ¿recuerdas el día que Mimí se mudo?, todos lloramos junto con ella, hasta Yammatto se sintio conmovido y derramo unas cuantas lágrimas. También eche un vistazo al campo de fútbol, tu santuario donde pasabas tanto tiempo cuando te sentías solo, entrenabas tanto, querías llegar a ser el mejor, lo eras, y ella te ayudaba a conseguirlo, siempre te alentaba a que no te rindieras, sé que ella a veces no creía en sus propias palabras, pero luego demostrabas que eras capaz de todo, y la hacías sentir orgullosa de ti, siempre encontrabas  la manera de lucirte delante de ella y cuando no lo hacías te sentías triste, ahsta que te dabas cuenta de que estaba contenta con el sólo hecho de que te esforzarás…**

_Tú siempre tan feliz,_

_Dando amor y cariño,_

_Buen hijo, buen hermano,_

_Buen amigo._

**Hace mucho que no le pedía a Koushiro que abriera la puerta digital para ir al digimundo, pero ayer lo hice, necesitaba ver aquel mundo que tanto protegimos liderados por ti, por tu valentía y tus impulsos, pude ver aquel lugar dónde le diste a Daisuke tus preciados googles, hasta la fecha los tiene, son un gran tesoro para él, siempre fuiste un ídolo para él, aún dice querer ser como tu. Seguí mi camino y no tienes idea a dónde llegue…¡A la ciudad del inicio!, fue tan gustoso ver a los digihuevos y a los pequeños digimons, recordé cuando nos despedimos de nuestros amigos por primera vez, cuando le di mi silbato a gatomon, aún tengo esa foto, siempre la traigo conmigo, y allí me encontré con Yammatto, estaba tocando una de sus multiples canciones, su árminica aún es la misma, algo raro, charle con él un rato, no pude contenerme y me tire en sus brazos llorando, él sólo intento calmarme hablando bien de ti, te extraña mucho, me contó que te escribió uan canción donde te agradece todas las lecciones que le diste y todo lo que aprendio de ti, la va a tocar el día de tu aniversario, así que tendrás que esperar para oírla.**

_Como dolió el que te hayas ido,_

_Como dolió el no despedirnos,_

_Como e duele la impotencia_

_De querer calmar el llanto por tu ausencia._

**Cuando desperté hoy, sentí un frío terrible por todo el cuerpo, mamá dijo que era porque entre sueños estaba llorando, y es que soñé de nuevo con ese día, odio tener que recordarlo, tan sólo dijiste que saldrías y yo no estaba en casa, cuando llegue no estabas y habías dejado una simple nota además de la comida, un joven cualquiera de 18 años que estaba emocionado por que iría a la universidad y se casaría, ¿Qué hice yo?, me moleste por que tenía que contarte que discutí con Daisuke acerca de mis sentimientos, y él no quería entenderlo, cené sola y después llegaron mamá y papá, te estabas tardando tanto cómo jamás lo habías hecho, mamá llamó a todos, desde Sora hasta T.K. y nadie sabía nada, fue entonces cuando llamaron del hospital, estabas allá desde hacía unas horas, entraste de emergencia y estabas en el quirófano, un accidente trágico, te encontrabas en el lugar equivocado a la hora equivocada, un tiroteo afuera de un centro comercial y una bala te alcanzó. Llamé a los chicos llorando, apenas pudieron entenderme, sin embargo llegaron rápido, el médico dijo que estarías bien, sólo debías descansar, pero no te veías bien, y fue después cuando se dieron cuenta de que había un error en todo, no era sólo una bala, eran dos, tuvieron que sacar la otra pero fue tarde, estabas ya muriendo, yo no pude verte, papá dijo que no era bueno para mí, pero ella entró, fue la última en entrar a verte, sólo le dijiste adiós y te dormiste, cerraste tus ojos para no abrirlos más.**

_Desde que tú te fuiste,_

_Jamás volvió a ser aquella_

_Y muerta en vida estaba_

_Por la pena._

**Fue espantoso ver cómo gritaba y lloraba, el doctor tuvo que sedarla para poder alejarla de ti, estaba aferrada a tu brazo. El día del funeral fue peor, no se movía ni hablaba, tan sólo las lágrimas resbalaban por sus ojos perdidos en la nada, todos estabamos mal por tu partida, pero ella era la que estaba peor, cuando comenzaron a cerrar tu tumba y colocar tu lápida, me ojos no pudieron contenerse y mis piernas me fallaron, caí al suelo llorando, ella perdio el control sobre si misma y gritaba llorando que la dejaran irse contigo, que la dejaran estar a tu lado, Joe la sujetó y le dio calmantes, fue imposible tenerla calmada después de eso, vivía  abse de pastillas y hierbas medicinales, pues su mente no quería aceptar que te habías ido. Yo odiaba tener que veral en ese estado, era casi una hermana para mí, iba a ser tu esposa, y ahora no era ni la sombra de aquella joven llena de vida y esperanzas, era otra, llena de dolor y casi al borde de la locura por tu ausencia.**

_Ella buscaba siempre_

_Como estar contigo,_

_Hasta que se encontró_

_Con tu camino._

**Mamá y papá guardaron todas tus cosas, yo reclamé la mitad de todo, necesitaba tener un recuerdo tuyo, sin embargo, ella reclamó la otra mitad enviendo a su madre, quien tenía un semblante bastante preocupado, al parecer tu partida la dejo mucho más mal de lo que todos imaginamos, hasta la fecha no he podido saber que tanto daño le hizo. Recuerdo un dia que fui a visitarte muy temprano, mi sorpresa fue verla dormida sobre tu lápida, estaba allí con una foto de ambos y con una de tus camisas, cuando la desperté se echo a llorar sobre mí, no supe que hacer, sólo acaricié su cabello y me uní a sus sollozos, a mi también me dolio bastante tu muerte. No fue la única vez que ella durmió allí contigo, sus visitas por la noche se hicieron mas constantes, dejo de ir a la universidad, dejo de vernos a nosotros, hasta que llego al punto de no hacer más que ver al vacío y llorar. Fue un año después de tu partida que ella cayó en cama enferma, la visitamos frecuentemente, estaba en un estado tan extraño, nos hablaba de su felicidad por que se iría contigo, nunca pensamos que fuera cierto, pero no duro mucho con cordura, después de 1 mes comenzó a delirar y a llorar a cada momentó, después murió esbozando una sonrisa.**

_Como dolió el que te hayas ido,_

_Como dolió en no despedirnos,_

_Como me duele la impotencia_

_De querer calmar el llanto por tu ausencia._

**Siempre me he preguntado por que tenías que ser tú, por que debías marcharte en el momento mas feliz de tu vida, sé que nunca nadie me responderá esa pregunta, es algo que nadie sabe, sólo me gusta reflexionarlo, me hace pensar que tu siempre querías permanecer contento, sonreinte, odiabas transmitirme tristeza y llantos, y yo odiaba que te fueras sin despedirte de mí, no he podido superarlo aún, creo que jamás podré aceptar el hecho de que ya no estás a mi lado, de que te perdí para siempre, ni si quiera yo misma me entiendo, puedo venir y reír a tu lado y al de ella, o puedo soltarme llorando como una bebé, hoy hago las dos cosas, y es que te extraño bastante hermano, no tienes idea cuanto…**

_Ahora que estás con ella_

_Y junto a dios mi vida_

_Se que eres muy feliz_

_Y eso me alivia…_

**Bien, ha llegado al hora de irme, aún  tengo bastantes compromisos, los cancelaré, por lo que resta de la tarde deseo ir a casa y sacar tu vinocular y su gorra para sentarme en el balcón a ver a las personas que pasan, para ver los edificios y para ver el cielo, el cielo tan grande en el que seguro estás con ella, juntos sonriendo y felices, espero que sea así, que me cuides y que si puedes dejes sentir tu presencia con un viento para volar mis cabellos como cuando agitabas mi cabello para decirme que me querías mucho y que era tu niña consentida, adiós hermano…adiós cuñada, cuidense…**

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Una mujer partio del cementerio de Tokio dejando flores y sus lágrimas sobre una lápida que decía:_**

**_Yagami_****_ Taichi y Takenouchi Sora_**

**_Juntos en la eternidad cuidando a sus seres amados desde su corazón._**

**_++++++++++++++_**

**Notas de la autora:**

**¿Qué tal ehh?....hacia mucho que no publicaba nada de digimon…**

**Espero que les guste el fic, algo triste lo sé, pero sobre todo lindo…fácil saber de quien se hablaba verdad??...Algo corto lo sé, sin embargo con eso bastó para ver bien el contenido….**

**Sugerencias, comentarios, quejas??......manden un review….**

**Matta**** ne minna…..**

****

****


End file.
